


106. Ginger isn't just for dinner

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [106]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	106. Ginger isn't just for dinner

_**Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: Ginger isn't just for dinner**_  
[backdated to early January, 2013; directly follows a day of the [boys enjoying being 'out' together in Los Angeles](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/12374.html)]  
[ **warning** for figging]

After dinner, Luke cleans up and joins Alex on the couch. His sir is reading so he picks up a book too and heaves a bit of a sigh before he snuggles in and picks up where he left off, surreptitiously glancing at the clock every so often as the evening ticks on. Hm. Maybe Alex forgot. Luke wonders if he should remind him but then again, maybe not. Maybe he's changed his mind.

Reaching out, Alex hugs Luke closer and gently combs his fingers through his lover's hair. "The steaks were delicious," he murmurs, his tone of voice almost absent-minded as he turns a page in his book.

"Thank you," Luke says, sighing happily at the touch but still confused. "I thought the asparagus turned out really nicely too."

"Yeah," Alex reads another few paragraphs, lightly rubbing Luke's nape. It sounds like an afterthought when he asks, "Did you peel the ginger?"

"No, sir." Luke's not sure whether he's more thrilled or terrified that Alex has remembered. "Did you want me to?"

"I think it's a good idea." Alex grins and turns to give his boy a kiss, then returns his attention to his book. Pretends to, anyway, like adrenaline isn't already starting to rush through his veins.

"Is there any particular way I'm supposed to do it?" Luke asks, sitting forward.

"Thoroughly." Alex will inspect and most likely trim the ginger before he uses it, but he doesn't need to tell his boy that just yet.

Luke's brow furrows at that and he considers asking for clarification but he suspects he won't get it. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, heading for the kitchen.

Alex gives his boy a few minutes before he lays his book aside and goes to join him in the kitchen. He's never really thought about it before, but he realizes now that he's grateful Luke's skin isn't particularly over-sensitive or prone to break-outs or hives; if that were the case, he wouldn't want to risk this. As it is, though... He lays his hand over Luke's, covering the handle of the knife. "Cut it about there," he says softly, directing Luke to how big he wants the chunk of ginger.

A soft whimper spilling from his lips, Luke does as he's told, his hole already clenching tight, anticipating the pain, the torment. He's rock hard though, his jeans too tight, his heart pounding. "Like this?" he asks, holding up the chunk of ginger, peeled and trimmed.

"Looks perfect." Alex smiles and kisses his lover. "We're going to want some towels, if you can grab some and put them on the bed. I'll make sure everything else is ready," he says, letting go of Luke and turning for the master bedroom, ginger in hand.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, still smiling at the kiss. He grabs a couple of bath sheets from their linen closet and joins Alex in the bedroom. "Do you want them spread out?" he asks.

"Yeah. Well, leave one to the side," Alex amends. He rinses the ginger under warm water at the ensuite vanity before carefully washing his hands. "Make sure you get that juice off you before you forget and rub your eyes or something," he says, beginning to strip out of his clothes.

"Yes, sir," Luke says again, washing up before he spreads one towel out over the bed and sets the other at its side. He takes a second to watch Alex, hungry for each stretch of skin exposed, then shakes himself out of his reverie and follows suit, his clothes draped over the back of a chair, his cock already hard and wet at its tip.

Alex's eyes take on a predatory gleam when he turns to watch his lover, and blood pulses hard in his cock. "Lie down," he orders quietly. "On your back."

The knot of arousal in his belly only clenches tighter at that look and Luke nods, arranging himself on his back, his legs spread, knees drawn up a little.

Grinning faintly, Alex wraps the hand of ginger in another towel, but then sets it aside on one of the nightstands. He lies down next to his boy and kisses him, tasting Luke's mouth like they've got all the time in the world, and drawing his fingertips over his lover's body in a slow caress.

"Mm." Luke moans into Alex's mouth. "You're just trying to lull me into a false sense of security, aren't you?" he teases, surprised at how steady his voice is when steady is the very last thing he feels.

Alex chuckles softly. "Actually I was trying to turn you on," he answers, nipping at Luke's bottom lip. He strokes his hand down over Luke's hip, and then back up along his inner thigh. "And I was turning myself on, too. I think they call it foreplay, in some circles."

Luke laughs, blushing a little. "I was already turned on," he murmurs, but he wraps his arms around Alex's shoulders and kisses him, nibbling at his mouth. "I always am, when I'm around you."

"I like hearing that," Alex says with a smile. "But I also like touching you. Kissing you. Just getting to be naked and rubbing up against you, your gorgeous body..." He slides his hand over Luke's ass and licks at the tattoo on his lover's chest. "Love it, actually." And, he wants Luke at ease before he picks up the ginger -- relaxed and wanting.

"When you put it that way..." Luke says with a soft laugh, breath hitching, his cock straining between them.

"Did you ever make out in the backseat of a car?" Alex asks, breathing kisses along Luke's collarbone and nudging his leg between his lover's thighs, cock pressing hard against his boy.

Luke shakes his head. "Only with you," he says, moans really, a little shocked at the realization.

"Did that count as the backseat, you think?" Alex asks, not that it matters; he's giddy as all hell in an instant. _Only with you_. Such stunning words. "I love it when something's only with you," he murmurs, turning it around. He slips one hand between them and closes it around Luke's cock, slowly stroking.

"Me too," Luke murmurs, his hips rocking upwards, spearing his cock through the circle of Alex's fingers. "So much."

"Good." Alex smiles and licks slowly along Luke's throat, making his way upwards to kiss his boy's lips, long and thoroughly. Then he whispers, "Turn over and pull your knees up."

"Yes, sir." _Oh fuck_. Luke rolls over and tucks his knees up under him, his hands clenched into fists above his head.

"Relax, love," Alex coaxes, kneeling behind Luke. He slips his hands lightly over the curves of his lover's absolutely perfect ass. Luke is of course prepped, as he should be, but this is one time when Alex doesn't want him full of lube. That such a dilemma presents Alex with a perfect opportunity to rim his boy mad, well, Alex is hardly going to complain. He leans down and begins to lick, teasing around and around the tight hole before pushing his tongue inside.

"Oh god," Luke moans, making a sound like he's been gutted. His cock twitches violently, leaking between his thighs, smearing them with precome and he moans again, pushing back, keeping his body open for his sir.

"Fuckin' love doing this to you," Alex mumbles, as if Luke could possibly have any doubts on that score. Alex nips sharply at his boy's asscheek, then sucks the sting away, drawing a light bruise to the surface. "Your fucking gorgeous ass..." He begins to tongue-fuck his boy now, swift and sure.

God, it feels so good. Luke can't stop moaning, can't stop his cock from leaking, his hole fluttering around Alex's tongue, begging for more. "Yes, please, _pleasesir_..."

Alex groans, his own prick spike hard against the bed. He ruthlessly ignores it and laps at Luke's hole for a few more seconds before sitting up. "So sexy," he whispers, picking up the hand of ginger. "Try and relax now, _älskling_. Let your body adjust." He knows the burn will be very mild at first, giving his lover an opportunity to warm up, as it were.

It doesn't feel like anything really at first, just a slightly gritty dildo being pushed into him, his hole resisting a little. But once it's past that first tight ring of muscle, Luke moans, his cock spurting another blob of precome, such a slut for anything up his ass. And then the burn starts. Mild at first, like a muscle rub, but then it starts growing and Luke whimpers, unsure of the sensation.

The base of the ginger is still wide, far too wide to get lost inside Luke, so Alex pushes the peeled finger in as far as it will go, about three inches deep. "Keep it there," he murmurs, watching his boy closely. Some things, he'll wait for his boy to safeword on if necessary. But figging, their first time out... no, probably not. If it looks like Luke is genuinely beginning to suffer, Alex will end the experiment in an instant. For now, though, he slides his hands over the smooth skin of his lover's hips, pressing kisses to the backs of Luke's thighs, the tender flesh just behind his knee. Caressing.

"Fuck," Luke blurts out, trembling, the burn intensifying.

Alex grins and flattens himself on his back against the bed so he can get his mouth on Luke's cock, licking the full length and then sucking on the head.

The pleasure counters the pain for a few minutes, Luke shouting and pushing back for more, but then the burn intensifies as his body tightens and he cries out. "It hurts," he moans, trying not to clamp down.

Chuckling softly, Alex blows a breath over the crown of his lover's cock. "Some people even use ginger like sounds," he murmurs. "They cut a really thin slice, and slip it inside the urethra..." He sucks on Luke's cock again. Pushing, of course. Always.

Luke whimpers at the thought of that but a fresh spurt of precome betrays him. "No..." he whispers, sobbing in a breath as the burn only increases, never relenting. "Please..."

 _Good enough_. Sitting up once more, Alex twists the finger of ginger out of his lover's body and tosses it aside. "Come here, boy," he orders, lying down again on his back, next to Luke this time. "Fuck my mouth."

The ginger's gone but his ass still burns, his cock harder than ever. Luke moans at the order and kneels up, throwing a leg over Alex, swollen flesh nudging at his sir's mouth.

Alex cups Luke's ass cheeks and brings his boy in, swallowing his cock as deep as he can on the first pass and urging his boy on to take more.

"Oh, fuck," Luke moans, shuddering hard as he braces his hands against the headboard and pushes in again. "So close," he mumbles, using every ounce of willpower he has to hold back long enough to fuck Alex's throat a few more times. "Please..."

His eyes locked on his boy's face, Alex growls around his mouthful and gives Luke's ass a squeeze.

Luke cries out, spilling over instantly, his whole body shaking.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Alex still isn't the swallowing pro that Luke is, but he takes in as much of his boy's seed as he can, then works to lick up the rest. His own cock is aching with need, aroused to the point of pain, but his lover is so gloriously sexy like this that Alex doesn't want the moment to end.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, still shivering through the aftershocks, totally focused on the feel of Alex's mouth, on the still-there burn in his ass that's become more pleasure than pain. "Fuck me. Please."

"With all that ginger juice inside you? No fucking way," Alex replies, laughing a little. "I'm not the masochist here." But nonetheless he is hurting right now, goddamn, and he rubs his hands restlessly over Luke's ass.

"What then? Do you want my mouth?" Luke asks. "My hand? You could come _on_ my ass." Almost frantic in his desire to please his sir. "Anything you want."

Alex groans and gently pushes Luke to the side. "Kneel up," he orders, already rising. "Hands on the headboard."

"Yes, sir." Luke moves into position, hands braced once more against the headboard, anticipation still thrumming through his veins despite having just come.

Kneeling up as well, Alex presses close to his boy, his hands covering Luke's. He rubs his erection against the crack of Luke's ass, slowly at first but then quickly building momentum, pleasure burning through him in moments as he lets go and spills over his boy's pale skin.

Luke moans with pleasure as Alex marks him, hands flexing under his sir's. "Yes," he whispers. "Oh, god, yes..."

Alex sighs, feeling every last bit of tension melt out of his body. "You're incredible," he whispers, resting his head on Luke's shoulder and nuzzling his boy's hair. "You're so amazing."

Luke smiles sleepily at that. "I have a feeling you went easy on me," he murmurs.

"Better that than go too hard on you your first time and make you never want to try it again," Alex replies, kissing Luke's throat. Then he eases back, kicking the covers out of the way and pulling his boy to lie down with him.

"True," Luke murmurs, snuggling in. "Do people really put it in their cocks?" he asks, running a hand over Alex's chest.

"Oh, yeah." Alex chuckles softly and smiles at the caress. "You know people are fucking nuts. They'll try anything."

Luke nods, still stroking Alex's chest, his cock giving a jerk at the thought. "Yeah."  



End file.
